


Pink Is /Not/ Your Shade

by sociallyawkwarddarling



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: F/M, Happy, Loving Marriage, Pregnancy, Their Love Is So, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwarddarling/pseuds/sociallyawkwarddarling
Summary: Participation in OTP Promptober 2018 Day 3 Fashion Caeda/MarthCaeda is preparing for her baby shower when she realizes that the tailors have made her the wrong dress, Marth comes forth and offers her the suggestion of wearing a different outfit. As well as cuddling with his lovely and very pregnant wife.





	Pink Is /Not/ Your Shade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vienna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienna/gifts).



A soft sigh left her throat as she spun in the mirror, no that couldn’t be right. The colour was supposed to a white silk with a crimson trim, not this shade of hot pink. A whimper left her throat as she pressed her hand to her stomach, she had been pregnant for eight months. And it was finally time to have her baby shower. The excitement shown through as she constantly grew more, her smile gracing Marth so very often. A soft giggle as he lightly blushed, pressing his face to her swollen stomach. Stuttering as he would ask if he could feel, and when the movement startled him he asked if that was their baby. A hum and a kiss told him that it was, she always enjoyed his happy smile as he pressed his face into her stomach.

“Oh Naga why does this always happen to me when something important is supposed to happen, I could wear that more comfortable gown I was planning to wear for the announcement of the name.” The Altean queen consort felt a wave of dizziness, slowly moving to sit down on her and Marth’s bed. This whole ordeal was already taking so much out of her, her parents were going to be there, the first time she had seen them since her wedding six months ago. She had a secret that would likely ruin Marth’s reputation if anyone found out. Caeda found herself pregnant before their marriage, it wasn’t that hard to imagine if you knew the two monarchs. Both had began to touch each other in a more meaningful way years prior, the war was what sparked it.

“That isn’t the best compliment to your hair you know.” The hero king entered their chambers holding back a laugh, he never was that good at hiding his amusement. It was endearing to have a king be so soft compared to that of her father Mostyn, he had feelings and wasn’t ever afraid to show them to his loving wife or even his people. He glided over to his very pregnant wife, lightly kneeling down and pressing his lips to her stomach. The only two people who knew how far along she truly was, were in this room. A soft smile as he let out a soft chuckle, a blush covering his nose as he locked eyes with her. “I take it you wanted a different color? We can always request a new dress for the announcing of her name, I mean… Their name.” Both of the monarchs had asked that they know what they were expecting, it wasn’t either of them wondering if they were having a boy. They only wanted to decide on the name, what they would call their future child.

“I-I asked for a white dress with red trim… Not this shade or even this color… I-I want to wear that silk white with all of that lace… It reminds me of our wedding, less frilly but… I loved seeing you smile when I walked down the aisle, that dress reminded me of the happiest day of my life.” A soft smile left her lips as she ran her fingers through his cerulean locks, she would always be amazed that someone so handsome was her own. Caeda laughed as she tucked his hair behind his ear, straightening his circlet and humming. She was always the doting on her husband, making sure he looked at his best no matter what. Today was a day that he would be cleared of his schedule, wrapping his arm around his waist and leading her into the lie of only being six months along.

“Your mother and father arrived earlier, they are asking to see you. But I figured that you needed a bit to get ready to face them.” Standing up and sitting next to her, pulling her into his lap. Letting his pregnant wife lean into him, his lips pressed into her cheek as his gloved fingers ran through her hair. The young king always enjoyed having her close to him, and now all he wanted was to keep her safe and healthy. She was carrying their child and he wanted to keep both of them safe no matter what the time was. She was so much younger than him and sometimes she worried so, she worried about being the one who lived longer. She couldn’t even imagine living without him now, she didn’t know what that would even be like. She could barely stand when he left for a few days, she was pregnant so she could no longer travel with him though she so wanted too.

“I want to go… But that dress was made for that formal event… I don’t want to use it yet..” Her voice was soft as she stared at her husband before moving to stand, walking over to the wardrobe and running her hands through the silk gowns. Each one of them was made for her, to suit her hair and skin. To bring out her best traits of her being, but they apparently had decided that a pregnant woman could no longer think of the right color. “You truly wouldn’t mind..?” A small nod from him affirmed her want, pulling out the loose and flowing gown. Part of her was beyond giddy at the idea of her mother’s face. Though she was now an apart of the Altean royal court she was supposed to wear the Talys style of clothing. It was tradition but to wear this more Altean style gown would truly make her mother upset. Slipping out of the horridly pink dress, shivering as the air hit her stomach. Gooseflesh covered her arms as she pulled out the white fabric, sliding into it.

Soft kisses were pressed to her lips and face, it was so different for them not to be able to be closer to each other. The growing baby within her prevented that though, prevented her from being close to her wife. Gasping as the male picked her up bridal style, pressing more of those addicting kisses into her skin before he carried her out of their chambers. “M-Marth..? What are you doing right now, w-we can’t go into the gala like this? W-what will my parents say, Elice, y-your advisors..?” The consort’s voice grew in pitch as they approached the little garden nook, she saw her parents close but not as her and Marth would be. Her eyes glancing back and forth between her husband and where her family was.

“Please my love, you forget that I am your husband. What could they do, what will they do..? You are wearing my colors now, not theirs. And I know exactly how they work love, they believe that you are my property. That is true in the eyes of the people as well as the church but you know that means nothing to me. Let them stare, Ogma and I are their to protect you.” Marth’s voice pressed it’s meaning into her very soul, and after a few moments of him pressing gentle kisses into her lips she suddenly moved into the room. Her parents eyes widened at the sight of a king and queen showing their affection in public, showing any affection in the first place was something that neither of them would ever be used too.

Elice let out a soft chuckle as she saw the affection in her younger brother’s eyes, while Ogma simply chuckled and shook his head. Both of them were used to the young couple holding the other and pressing kisses upon kisses to the pair, Caeda was only just getting used to it herself. But she was already addicted to the feeling of her husband devoting all of his love to the other. As Marth let the young woman down to sit her fingers still locked in a tight and loving touch as she moved to sit in the chair, her partner moving his own closer to her own. The women of court began filing in as she shot her mother a soft smirk, she was still beyond upset at the fact that her daughter was in a happy marriage. That she was happy with her arranged marriage, that she had a husband that cared. “Shall we get started..?”


End file.
